


Alpha's Instincts

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Harry, Beta Niall Horan, Blow Jobs, Explicit sexual scenes, Hand Jobs, Like Seriously Super Messy Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn Malik, Over-Detailed Sexual Scenes, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Walking In On Someone, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Everybody thought Liam was a beta. At eighteen he still hadn't presented, so everybody just assumed. Cut to a couple weeks after Liam's eighteenth birthday and he awakes in a cold sweat with pain tearing through him.Or, the one where Liam's a late blooming alpha who ends up having not one, but two little omegas hanging all over him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have another piece I should be working on, but I wanted to do something a little different and take a break from the same thing. So, have an incredibly sexual A/B/O fic that will possibly end up being multi-chaptered.
> 
> This part has only one sex scene, and it's ONLY Ziam- sorry about that.

Liam had always worried over his presentation. It had come very late for him and by the time his eighteenth birthday had passed, everybody believed that he was going to be a beta. It had been nearly two weeks after his birthday when he had woken in a cold sweat in his hotel room. He couldn't stop the sound of pain he had let loose as he rolled onto his side, gritting his teeth together as he pressed his hands down against his lower stomach and between his legs. The sound of the bed across the room squeaking alerted him to the fact that he had woken Zayn, and hurried footsteps thudded lightly over the carpet before hands were at his back. 

"Liam?! What's going on?" The worry in his voice was palpable, but the pain that was tearing through Liam's lower stomach was making it absolutely impossible for him to speak. 

"Niall..." The word had been a horrified whisper, and then Liam was left alone as Zayn seemingly literally sprinted for the door. 

He missed what had happened next, though some part of him heard the sound of Zayn pounding on a door down the hall and calling for the blond beta. He didn't know when they had returned, but he heard that Irish lilt just at his ear, the words calm and light in that usual beta way. It didn't help at all with the pain, but it did help with the panic clawing up his throat. 

"Zayn, you should leave," Niall said after a few moments, and although Zayn tried to deny, Niall cut him off. 

"He's presenting, Zayn- he's an alpha. You have to leave." The words weren't forceful at all, but some part of Liam heard the tone that only betas seemed to be able to use. The one that reassured that everything was okay at the same moment as being absolutely undeniable. 

The door closed a moment later and Niall moved to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing gently at Liam's shoulder. "Relax," He said gently. "Just let it come." 

Liam released a painful sob, and Niall shifted to begin lightly stroking over his back, ignoring the heat absolutely radiating off of Liam, and the sweat that was rolling down between his shoulders. Niall pulled the blankets away from him, letting the cool air of the room wash over him, soothing him ever so slightly. 

"I know it hurts, Liam. Try to relax, it's alright. It'll be over soon," Niall assured in that same tone he had used with Zayn. 

Even with the pain ripping through him, Liam couldn't help but listen and his body began to relax of it's own accord, the tension knotting up his muscles beginning to ever so slowly melt away. Minutes passed, though Niall continued with his soft touches and softer reassurances, doing his absolute best to keep Liam as calm as he could. 

Liam curled one hand into the bed sheets, gritting his teeth together painfully tightly as the pain coursing through him seemed to start coming to a head. His breathing was quick and shaky, and he realized belatedly that Niall was no longer trying to keep him from tensing up. He released a broken little sound, feeling as though he would implode with the torturous agony. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear talking in the hallway, and his senses were so heightened everything was sharp and clear- all the way from the sound of Niall's soft breaths and heartbeat to the lingering scent that Zayn had left in the room. He felt a hand at his shoulder trying to make him roll over, and even though he could hardly move, Liam shifted. 

With the movement, the pain burst in his lower belly and without even thinking he arched up off the bed with an agonized scream. His fingers dug into something soft, and Niall let out a little pained hiss just as the door banged open. Seconds passed and the pain seemed to overtake Liam's entire body in a blazing heat. His throat was raw with the screaming, and hands were at his wrists to keep him from writhing too much. 

Just as suddenly as the pain had overtaken him, it began to fade away, leaving Liam in a panting, sweating mess. There was somebody else on the bed besides Niall on Liam's other side, and somehow, without even opening his eyes, Liam just knew it was Harry- the other beta of the group of them. He released his hold on the blond, lightly dragging his thumb over the welts that he had created with the grip. 

Slowly, Liam calmed and there was the sound of soft footsteps before Niall's voice cut through the quiet and they stopped. "Wait. Liam? How are you feeling?"

He sounded so careful, as if he was waiting for something to go completely wrong, and Liam knew why. Alphas could be dangerous- especially for the first bit after their presentation, and having two omegas in the room probably didn't help at all. His mind was still a little fuzzy with the trauma, but things were ever so slowly starting to clear just slightly, though there was still a sort of haze there. 

His breathing began to even out and he nodded. "I'm good," He said, his voice rough and broken from the harsh abuse to his throat. "It's okay." 

Niall let out a little breath. "Having Zayn and Louis here doesn't bother you?"

Liam shook his head, and there was a moment of silence before the footsteps started again and more weight settled onto the mattress just on either side of him. Those mahogany brown eyes opened and nearly before he could realize, he was sitting up. 

One overly warm hand moved, wrapping around Zayn's wrist, and suddenly both Harry and Niall were upon him, hands trying to dislodge his grip- which wasn't at all tight, just firm. 

"Liam, no," Niall was using his tone, but Liam wasn't listening. He wasn't doing anything but holding onto Zayn, their eyes locked together. "Liam- let him go."

Again, Liam wasn't listening, and Niall seemed to begin to lose his cool. He had never once had an issue getting one of the boy's attention, and this was quickly beginning to worry him. 

"Li?" 

That simple word made his eyes flutter slightly and he placed a little more pressure onto his hold, now beginning to try to pull Zayn closer. Soft fingers gently pushed Niall's hand away from Liam's wrist where he was still trying to make him release his grasp. 

"Will you let me go, please?" 

The words were so sweet, so calm and gentle, Liam couldn't help but immediately comply. Niall seemed surprised as Liam let go of Zayn's arm, only for the omega to take his hand with a smile. 

"Thank you. You don't have to grab me, I'm right here," Zayn said, that same gentle tone in his voice. "Would you like for me to come closer?"

Niall and Harry both seemed to think it was a bad idea, but Zayn ignored them, and Liam just nodded, gently pulling at Zayn's hand. The omega shifted to move nearer, and even as he leaned against Liam's chest, the two betas were on edge with it. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist to press him close and Zayn couldn't keep himself from draping his arms over Liam's shoulders. 

Harry reached as if to touch Zayn- probably to try to change his mind about this, but Liam released the most dangerous sounding snarl he had ever heard an alpha make, and his arms tightened around Zayn's slim waist. Louis moved immediately to press against Harry, sort of hiding under his arm, and Harry had to shift his attention.

"Zayn, he's going to claim you if you don't move away," Niall warned, though it seemed like Liam was already well on the way to it. 

He had tipped his head down, and was dragging the tip of his nose over Zayn's neck and shoulder, obviously testing his scent. "So sweet," He murmured gently, not paying a single bit of attention to anybody other than Zayn. 

Niall reached as if to stop him as Liam opened his mouth and moved to bite into Zayn's shoulder, but the omega beat him to it. "No, Liam," He said ever so gently, reaching up to caress over his jaw to push him away softly. "You can't do that." 

Liam pressed Zayn close, seeming to still be sort of lost in whatever haze had taken him over through his presentation. A little frown crossed his face with the words and he tried once more to get his teeth in Zayn, but the omega again rather gently stopped him. 

"Liam, don't. You can't mark me." The little growl that Liam let loose with that was frustrated and feral and Niall couldn't help but tense a little. 

"Why?" The word was probably sharper than Liam ever meant for it to be, but Zayn didn't flinch.

"Because I asked you not to," Zayn said gently. "Please don't. Just relax, you'll come out of this soon." 

Liam seemed unable to deny and he leaned his head against Zayn's shoulder, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck, still testing the sweetness just rolling off of him. He had never been this potent before, but Liam didn't much care about that. He was more interested in the scent itself and it wasn't long before his own pheromones had begun to leech into the room, rising with Zayn's. He heard a little whine that made him perk up a little and he lifted his head from Zayn's shoulder to see Harry trying and failing to calm Louis. 

The other omega was letting Harry try, for sure, but his gaze was sort of stuck on Liam, who raised a hand from Zayn's waist. A surprised kind of look passed over Harry as Louis immediately dragged himself away from him to bury himself against Liam's chest with Zayn- who was currently more up near Liam's neck. He couldn't think of whether it was because he had presented late or what, but there was something just so alluring about Liam, something that the omega in him wanted so badly. 

It wasn't even just that Liam was an alpha. Zayn and Louis both had been around plenty of alphas, ones being a lot more forward and trying much harder than this, but Liam- wow. His scent had always been bordering on somewhere between sweet and musky, but now that it was filling the room it was absolutely undeniable. Liam was the 'safest' alpha Louis had ever encountered, one that wouldn't, or couldn't deny an omega while simultaneously being able to completely ignore his instinct to listen to a beta. 

"I didn't mean to scare you," Liam murmured softly to Louis, aware that he had at the very least surprised him with that vicious outburst. 

"It's okay," Louis mumbled, closing his eyes as he just laid on Liam's chest. "I trust you, alpha." 

Niall had never seen this before. Not only were two omegas sharing the attention of the same alpha without any spats, but Liam was mostly calm and considerate- nothing compared to what he had expected. Most alphas had something akin to a rut for a few hours after they presented where they would fuck just about anything that moved- whether it wanted to or not. Usually they were left alone and locked up to deal with it on their own, but here Liam was, defying every expectation by having not one, but two omegas against his chest within the first fifteen minutes. Two omegas that were completely calm and trusting of his intentions. 

Glancing past the three of them, Niall met with Harry's gaze, who shrugged. Reaching over, this time Harry tried to touch Louis to try to get him to move, but again he was met by a deep growl and Liam's arms tightening around the omegas. Louis sounded sort of airy, almost dreamy as he spoke, almost as if he wasn't even fully there. 

"Alpha doesn't want you to touch," He breathed, shifting to cuddle more firmly against Liam. "He'll keep us safe."

Liam nodded, rather gently dragging his hands up and down over Louis and Zayn's backs and sides, apparently just fine with all the attention and closeness even though he should have been in an absolute frenzy if the glazed look in his eyes gave away any clues. Niall and Harry stayed right where they were, even as Zayn fell asleep with his nose buried in the crook of Liam's neck, and Louis dozed off with his cheek pressed against the bare plain of Liam's chest. 

Through the entire time, Liam stayed incredibly gentle with the two of them, his little caresses and the soft way he would slip his fingers through their hair or across their shoulders didn't even disturb them in the slightest. They slept easy against Liam and it wasn't until Liam himself finally passed out an hour or so later that Niall and Harry let themselves get up. The two of them just crossed to the other bed, lying down to go to sleep. 

Niall made sure that he was up before anybody else was and he made sure to check on Liam and the two omegas. They had shifted a little bit, but Liam's arms were still around them to hold them close and Niall could still faintly catch the scent of him. 

He couldn't deny that as an alpha Liam had the most calming pheromones of any other alpha he'd ever met, but he still couldn't help but want to be careful. The last thing he needed was for Liam to use any of his soon to be newfound talents on either of the omegas to get what he wanted. Of course, Niall doubted he would, but he was still going to be careful. Letting out a sigh, he crossed the room toward the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

Liam was roused by the sound of the water, and those eyes blinked open. He reached up to lightly rub at his temple with a little sound, a slight headache behind his eyes. It took him too long to notice that Zayn and Louis were laid basically on top of him, their arms around him and their noses still pressed into his skin. He faintly remembered what had taken place last night and although usually he would be flaming with a blush to have two little omegas all cuddled up with him, the alpha in him was absolutely preening. 

He couldn't stop the way his pheromones began to rise with his confidence and absolute pleasure at having Zayn and Louis so close like this. It wasn't long before it began to rouse the two omegas out of their sleep either.

The two of them shifted eventually and Liam was faced with two absolutely beautiful pairs of sleepy eyes one after the other. He grinned, arms tightening around the both of them to hold them close. Zayn leaned his head against Liam's shoulder, nuzzling into him lightly, his nose dragging over the warm skin while Louis just leaned against him, one hand lightly slipping over his shoulder. 

"Good morning," Liam teased, fingertips drawing little circles over the soft skin beneath each hand, feeling the way that both omegas curled against him. He was loving this, and it was so obvious. "I hope you slept well." 

"Better than ever," Zayn mumbled, his lips brushing gently over the front of Liam's shoulder with the words. 

"Mhmm," Louis agreed with a little nod, closing his eyes where he was leaned against Liam's chest. "You're so comfortable, alpha."

Liam couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face with that, honestly absolutely loving to be called 'alpha' in that soft little tone. 

"I wanna sleep with you every night," Zayn said, shifting a little bit against Liam's side, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "My alpha..."

"Mine," Louis growled from his other side, hands moving to clutch at Liam tightly. 

"Can't you share?" Liam asked, both hands moving up to where he buried one into Zayn's hair and stroked gently over the back of Louis' neck with the other. "There's enough of me for both of you." 

Honestly, he had no idea where this sure confidence was coming from, but he sort of liked it. He liked having all the attention and he absolutely loved having the two omegas fawning over him at the same moment. Zayn lifted his head and he and Louis traded a glance for a moment before they both almost simultaneously looked up toward Liam. 

"Are you sure you can handle both of us?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow with a little smirk. "You know how omegas get." 

Liam moved to wrap his arms around them, dragging them close, pressing them against himself tightly. "Of course I can," He assured. "No matter how needy you get." 

"What about heat?" Zayn mumbled from the side of Liam's neck. 

That made him pause for a moment. He had never actually dealt with an omega in heat before, but the alpha in him proudly assured that he most certainly could do it. "Of course," He said after a second. 

Zayn lifted one hand to slip it up over the back of Liam's head, guiding him gently toward his neck. He took in a deep breath, pressing his lips to the soft skin. "How long?" 

"A week, or more," Zayn commented softly, tightening his arms around Liam. "Can I come to you?" 

"Of course you can, Zee," Liam replied gently, slipping his hand up over Zayn's back softly. "Whenever either of you want, you can come to me."

\--

It would seem that they held him to that too. It was less than two days later, when they were being rushed through a bit of a crowd in front of another hotel that they were supposed to stay in for the night. Liam had sort of stepped up to his alpha status in the group of them and was quite protective over all of them- including the two betas. It took him less than a couple moments to notice that Zayn had fallen behind and when he turned to look, somebody had a hold of him and he was struggling lightly against a tight grip on his wrist.

Security wasn't quick enough to stop the grab, but Liam certainly was. He was between Zayn and the alpha that had grabbed him within a couple of moments and as people seemed to realize what was going on, silence began to pass over the crowd. Liam growled, a feral kind of snarl that made people step back- other than the alpha that still had his hold on Zayn. 

He felt a hand curl into the back of his shirt as Zayn pressed against him, trying more valiantly to pull away now that he had some protection. Nails raked over his arm painfully and Zayn couldn't stop the little whine he let loose as he finally managed to pull away. That's when Liam snapped. 

Security moved to begin pushing people back as Liam wrapped his hands in the other alpha's shirt. They knew not to get into it as Liam threw him rather roughly to the ground. One of them- a woman- moved to pull Zayn out of the way, her arms wrapping around him as she murmured assuringly that Liam would be fine. He was so worried over his alpha though and he just watched wide eyed as the scuffle turned into an all out territorial battle. 

The snarling was absolutely terrifying although security could do little more than make sure that everybody was out of the way. Zayn could see the rest of the band across the space the security had made, Louis curled against Niall as the beta just held onto him, obviously not knowing what else to do. His attention was drawn back to the two alphas as he realized that Liam was up on top of the other alpha, beating the everloving fuck out of him. The guy was putting up a pretty good fight as well, but Liam didn't seem to feel a single one of the blows. 

He had blood running down the side of his face from a cut above his eyebrow and his lip was busted open, but he was still throwing punches. Finally, when the guy just curled up underneath him, security moved in. It took three of them to drag Liam off of him, kicking and snarling like a wild animal. Liam was dragged inside and the guy on the ground was quickly pulled up and away from the scene. Zayn broke away from the woman that was holding onto him, sprinting toward the front doors. 

Niall was calling for him, but he didn't care at all. He burst through the doors, finding security in the lobby with Liam on the floor. His arms were twisted behind his back, his face pressed against the tile as he struggled, seeming to still be lost in the feral, rabid mood had overcome him. Someone was on top of him, knee pressed into his back to keep him down. 

"Where is Zayn!!" It was a said in a dangerous kind of snarl, and the security guard tried to calm him. 

"He's safe." 

"No! Zayn!!"

Before he could even think about it, Zayn's feet carried him quickly across the room and he was on his knees next to Liam. He tried and failed to push the security guard off though it didn't matter. The moment the alpha spotted him, Liam seemed to get another burst of strength, tossing the guard off. 

Zayn gasped as strong hands were at his waist, dragging him close. Liam moved across the floor with him until his back pressed up against a wall. Zayn let him hold tight to him, ignoring the points of pain where Liam's fingertips were digging into him. The alpha wouldn't let anybody get near, growling deeply every time anybody got within a handful of feet. Even when Niall tried to get close- probably to pull Zayn away, Liam just warded him off with a dangerous snarl. 

Softly, Zayn reached up to caress over Liam's jaw, holding onto him in that soft omega way. "Liam?"

He didn't seem to be listening at all, but Zayn raised his voice a little. "Alpha! Look at me!" That growl cut short right then and their eyes met. 

Zayn smoothed his hand gently over Liam's cheek. "I'm okay," He promised gently, stroking at Liam's cheek. "Everything's alright."

Liam reached to grasp his arm in one of those warm hands, his grip still a little tight, but now much gentler. He couldn't seem to keep in the deep growl that erupted from him as he looked over the raw, bloodied lines over Zayn's wrist. He wrapped both arms around him, holding him close, and Zayn just ignored the slick feeling of blood as Liam buried his face into the crook of his neck, taking in the sweet, calming scent of his omega. 

Zayn tipped his head against Liam's shoulder with a soft breath, reaching to lightly caress at the back of Liam's neck, curling into his embrace. It took countless minutes for Liam to calm fully, and when he finally relaxed for Zayn, the omega pulled back a little. 

"Let's go get you cleaned up, alpha," He said gently, slipping his fingers up into Liam's hair. 

He was met with nothing but a mute nod, and he moved away to pull Liam to his feet. His movements were a little stiff as he got up, and he grabbed at his side with a little breath. Zayn pressed his hands to Liam's shoulders to hold him up and steady him before Liam nodded again. The omega still had him wrap an arm over his shoulders to walk with him toward the elevator. 

It took entirely too long for them to get up to the room, but once they were there, Zayn closed the door on everybody else. He led Liam to the bathroom where he closed and locked that door too, just wanting to have a little peace for Liam. The alpha sat painfully onto the edge of the tub, and Zayn moved to run a bath for him before he began to pull Liam's bloodied clothes off for him. 

"That was stupid," He chastised lightly.

Liam closed his eyes with a little wince as Zayn made him lift his arms to pull his shirt off. "I know, I just-"

"You were protecting me," Zayn said, dropping the shirt onto the floor, soft hands moving over the steadily darkening bruises over Liam's ribs. "Thank you, alpha. Just... let security deal with it if it happens again."

"I lost control," Liam said, shifting to stand as Zayn pulled on him gently so he could get his jeans off for him. "I don't even know what happened." 

"It's in your instincts, Liam. As far as you were concerned, I was in danger and you had to do something about it. I've never seen alphas fight like that, though. You are absolutely vicious."

Liam frowned with that, but Zayn reached up to catch his face with both hands, leaning up to press into a kiss. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn tightly, dragging him close to press him against himself. Zayn couldn't help but melt into it, even though he could taste the coppery salt of blood on Liam's tongue and lips. 

When he pulled back, Liam reached up to lightly caress the pad of his thumb over Zayn's bottom lip, wiping away the blood there lightly. "You need a bath too," He commented. 

Zayn glanced past him toward the tub. "I'm sure there's room for both of us." 

Moving to begin stripping Zayn's clothes off, Liam let him push his jeans and boxers down, stepping out of them as he rather quickly bared every inch of Zayn's body to his gaze. He let Zayn help him into the tub, pulling the omega into his lap easily. 

Zayn reached to pick up a cloth, opening some of the hotel soap. He dipped the cloth into the water before he lathered it with soap, reaching up to gently begin washing the blood away from Liam's face and neck. Those warm hands stroked gently over his sides through the water, and Zayn couldn't help the little breath he released. Liam took in a little hissing breath as Zayn brushed the cloth over the deep cut over his eyebrow, and he winced a little. 

"Sorry," Zayn breathed. "It needs to be cleaned."

"It know, my omega." 

Once he had finished, Zayn rinsed the cloth off to begin gently rinsing the soap off of Liam. The alpha took the cloth from him once he was finished, using it to gently wipe away the blood at the side of his neck and the edge of his jaw. The water had taken on a sort of orangish hue, and although Zayn wouldn't mind staying in the bath, he knew they would have to get out. 

He got up to step out of the tub, gently helping Liam out before he pulled the plug and reached for a couple of towels. Liam wrapped his around his waist, shifting to pull Zayn closer to himself again. 

The omega wouldn't let him pull him into another kiss though, instead, he took hold of Liam's hands to lead him from the bathroom. The room was thankfully empty of anyone else as Zayn led the way to one of the beds. Liam watched him get onto it, his gaze dragging over him as he reached to pull the towel off. 

"C'mere, alpha." He beckoned for him and Liam's movements were automatic as he pulled the towel off to drop it onto the floor, taking the next couple of steps to kneel onto the bed. Zayn pulled him into a kiss, which Liam easily melted into, letting himself settle lightly on top of the omega. 

"Touch me, Liam," Zayn murmured. 

He didn't need to be asked twice, and Zayn let his eyes flutter closed as those warm hands slipped ever so gently over his sides, fingertips tracing over the outside of his thigh. Liam tipped his head to press little kisses along the line of Zayn's neck, loving the way he tipped his head back to give him space to move. 

"How do you like it, Zee?" Liam asked softly against the skin, feeling the way Zayn's hands slipped up over his back. 

"Start slow," Zayn purred, ever so lightly dragging his nails over the plain of Liam's back. "But by the end of it, I want you to own me, alpha. I want to be so wrecked for days that everyone knows I took your knot just by looking at me."

Liam groaned with that, pressing his hips against Zayn firmly. "Are you on the pill?" 

"Yes," Zayn replied his tone just an octave or so higher as he pressed a soft kiss against Liam's jaw. "C'mon, I want them to know. Leave your scent all over me- claim me from the inside out."

Some part of Liam knew that the whole reason Zayn wanted this- wanted him- was to soothe and calm the omega side of him- the part that had most likely been absolutely terrified and disgusted by being grabbed the way he had been. The rest of him didn't care. Just from the tone of Zayn's voice and his urging, Liam was already too far gone. There was nothing that would be able to stop him. 

Slowly, he began to grind his hips down against Zayn, immediately being rewarded with a pleased little whine. He continued to drag kisses up and down the side of Zayn's neck, fingers moving to gently roll over one of his nipples. He tipped his head down to drag his tongue over the other one, feeling Zayn bury a hand in his hair to clutch at him tightly. He circled his tongue slowly, fitting his lips over the hardened peak to suck gently at it, fingertips tweaking the other one lightly. 

Zayn released a little whimper, his nipples always a sensitive spot for him, and Liam seemed to realize that, as he spent some time there. The omega couldn't get enough of that hot mouth against his skin and as Liam trailed kisses across his chest to give the other the same treatment, he felt his hard cock twitch lightly between them. 

"Ah~ Li..." It was a heady little moan, and Liam absolutely loved the sound of his name falling from those beautiful lips. 

He didn't think much on it as he pinched his teeth lightly into the peaked flesh of Zayn's nipple, rolling his thumb firmly over the other one. The omega released a breathless cry and Liam felt something warm spatter against his stomach. Pulling back, he looked down to see Zayn's still very hard cock leaking the last bit of his first orgasm. 

He let out a breath, shifting to move down the line of Zayn's body, his tongue dragging through the little pools of cum on his skin. He sucked up every last drop, watching the way Zayn's belly tensed beneath his ministrations as he moved lower. The omega shifted, pressing his thighs apart and before he could ever be ready for it, the sweetest, most mouthwatering scent assaulted his senses. 

"Slick."

Zayn couldn't help the shiver that slipped down his spine at the husky, aroused tone of Liam's voice as the alpha moved down further. He tipped his head back, biting his lip as the alpha moved his body, dragging both legs up and over his shoulders. 

"Yes... please, alpha, have a taste-" Zayn begged, cutting himself off with a little cry as Liam did just that. 

There was no hesitation in Liam, no warning, he just surged forward, absolutely burying his face in Zayn, tongue and lips tasting him, dragging over him and sucking at his hole again and again. His heels pressed into Liam's back to urge him on, and he couldn't stop the whine he let out as that hot tongue slid right past his rim and very suddenly, Liam was locked in the lewdest, deepest kiss, his face pressed so firmly between Zayn's cheeks. 

The feeling of that tongue twisting and writhing within him was nearly enough to send him over, but then- out of nowhere, Liam lifted his hand. His palm connected with Zayn's ass in a solid thwack, his fingertips digging in lightly to hold the stinging cheek. Both of Zayn's hands shot down to tug at Liam's hair firmly and the alpha growled against him. 

"Ah~ ah... again!" 

With another deep little growl, Liam lifted his other hand to give the other side the same treatment and at nearly the moment his hand connected with that bare skin, Zayn arched up. He came hard over his soft belly, his toes curling against Liam's back as little black dots popped up at the edges of his vision. 

"Oh god yes! Fuck- yes alpha, more!"

Liam moved to pull away, and his tongue hadn't quite left him before two fingers pressed into him slowly, stretching him out. He moaned, feeling Liam's soaked stubble drag over his inner thigh before the alpha nosed lightly at his balls, his tongue trailing a blazing path of heat from where Zayn was open on his fingers all the way up over his perineum. He lifted his head to bury his nose at the base of Zayn's cock with a little moan, and Zayn could feel his breaths as he just took in the musky sweetness that was his omega's arousal. 

He could see Liam clearly now, where he was hanging hard between his thighs, the length of him thick and full and Zayn wanted nothing more than to have that cock inside of him at the same moment as yearning for Liam's mouth. He could hear the thick sounds of his slick as Liam thrusted his fingers deeply back and forth within him, but it was so obvious that the alpha loved it. He had the viscous fluid pooled in the palm of his hand and dripping down his wrist, but it was obvious that he enjoyed it. 

He paused momentarily in his movements and Zayn could feel him searching. Not afraid to voice what he wanted, Zayn directed him. 

"Up," He said breathlessly, loving that Liam followed the direction immediately. "More... ah~ there! Ooh fuck Liam- right there!"

His hips lifted off the bed, pressing harder into Liam's hand as the pads of his fingers massaged over his prostate, forcing his cock to leak slowly onto his belly again. Slowly, his hips raised up higher, Liam following with him until finally, Zayn broke. With a loud cry, he came yet again, his body collapsing onto the bed as his breath was nearly knocked out of him. 

He still immediately let out a whine of denial as Liam's fingers had slipped out of him though and he wanted nothing more than to be filled by him. Liam lowered his hand, stroking over himself for a moment to spread the slick over his cock. He then reached to smooth his palm up over Zayn's stomach and even up to his chest, following the glistening path with his tongue. 

Zayn felt the slick hardness of Liam's cock nudge up against his ass, pressing between the cheeks and the alpha reached down to position himself just as the door was pushed open quickly. 

"Whoa-!"

Niall's voice was cut off by a broken cry from Zayn as Liam pressed forward in one smooth stroke, burying every inch of himself into the omega. Zayn arched up, his mouth falling open into a soft little circle as he stopped breathing completely, his eyes wide. His nails were digging deep into Liam's lower back, the other hand squeezing at his ass, holding him in as close and as deep as he could possibly manage, his legs spread wide to accommodate him. 

When he finally drew breath, it was loud and shaky and followed quickly by: "Oh my god! Ah~ Liam- fuck me!" 

The alpha, who seemed entirely lost in Zayn, began a pace, pulling back only to press back in hard, the mess of slick between them spattering all over his lower stomach, dripping down his thighs and onto the bed. Zayn was more turned on than Niall had ever seen an omega get- and he wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or jealous of that fact. He stepped back, closing the door with a breath, just letting Liam and Zayn have their moment.

Liam just continued his pace, ignoring the twinges of pain in his body. He pounded into Zayn over and over again, absolutely loving how wet and sweet he was. He knew the slick was beginning to pool underneath Zayn by this point, and every time he pulled back and shoved back in, he could feel it being forced out by his cock. It was dripping all over him, he was absolutely covered in it nearly from the waist down, but he didn't care. He loved every drop of it. He wanted Zayn to produce even more of it in fact. 

The omega was panting hard, his breath hitching lightly each time their hips met in that forceful pace. He had one leg looped over Liam's hip, both hands clutching tight to him, nails dragging over that lightly tanned skin, leaving raw red trails up over his back and shoulders. 

"C'mon omega... fuckin drip all over your alpha. Tell me what you need."

"H-hard-er-" Zayn groaned, hardly able to get just the one word out with how heavily he was panting and how amazing he felt. 

Liam shifted to lift himself a little to get better leverage, and Zayn released a loud cry as his pace shifted. The alpha fucked into him in what seemed to be a brutally hard pace, every thrust jarring and nearly painful with the way their hips hit together, the slapping of skin on skin becoming more and more obvious with the wetter Zayn became. It took less than a half dozen thrusts like this before Zayn completely lost it. 

He writhed lightly underneath Liam, his nails clutching deep into his lower back as he came between them, his mouth falling open into that pretty little soft 'o' shape as he released a strangled moan. Liam's hips stuttered in a rather jarring way at how Zayn tightened down on him, but he settled back into his pace easily enough, fucking hard and deep into Zayn. The omega was just staring at him, mouth slack as he watched Liam fuck himself into him.

The alpha was absolutely drenched, both in slick and in sweat. He had droplets slipping down over his temple and across his cheek where it had come down from his hairline. Zayn could watch the beads of moisture form and slip over that tanned skin, watching the way it dripped off the tip of his nose, or traced over the contours of those wiry muscles. The alphaness of him was absolutely overpowering, and it was as if Zayn knew nothing but Liam, nothing but his alpha and the way he was pounding into him. 

He reached up, hauling Liam down into a kiss, which made his pace falter- though he didn't stop, thankfully. "Spank me, alpha," Zayn groaned against his lips. "Let me f-feel those hands." 

Liam took but a moment to comply, and Zayn couldn't stop the little cry he released as rather suddenly, Liam's hand slapped hard against his ass. The alpha panted hard, another smack connecting with the side of Zayn's thigh. 

"I... mh gonn-a cum," Liam groaned out. "Gonna kn-knot you."

"Yes! Please alpha- please. Knot me- fill me!" 

Liam pressed a little harder against him and Zayn could feel him beginning to thicken out just a couple inches from his base. He pressed the beginnings of his knot into Zayn hard, pulling back to do it a few more times before- on one instroke, it popped, locking them together. Zayn let out a little shriek as Liam pressed almost painfully tight against his prostate and then they were both coming. 

The omega could feel Liam filling him up pumping him full with shot after shot of cum. The alpha was tense above him, but Zayn wasn't doing much better. With every tense little throb of Liam's cock inside of him against his prostate, Zayn could feel it force more cum from his own aching erection, which was just constantly drooling all over his stomach. It felt like Liam was going to push every single last drop out of him, and he wanted it- so, so badly. 

Automatically, Zayn moved to wrap his legs around Liam to hold him close wanting to have the alpha buried in him for the rest of forever. Liam's nose was buried in the crook of his neck, and his body was rocking lightly back and forth as he filled his omega to the brim. Zayn could feel the pressure building up slowly, and he reached to take Liam's hand, pressing it to his belly where he was beginning to bloat just slightly with how full Liam was making him. 

Liam lifted his head from Zayn's neck to look down, ever so gently caressing over the soft skin. "I want to see you full with my pup." 

Zayn bit his lip, nodding as he pulled Liam in for a deep kiss, ignoring the taste of himself on the alpha's mouth. "Give me a whole litter of them, alpha."

The alpha pressed into the kiss again, and even though his knot was still at full inflation, and he was still surrounded by Zayn in more ways than one, he began to calm, his mood softening. He pressed a couple little kisses across Zayn's cheek, letting out a soft breath. 

"Are you alright, Zee?" He asked gently, feeling fingertips slip up over the back of his neck. 

"I'm so good now. I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Liam lifted his head, looking down to meet with Zayn's gaze, a little frown on his face as he reached to gently caress at the omega's cheek. 

"It's my fault you got into that fight," Zayn said, slipping one hand up into Liam's hair, the other moving to where he gently slid his thumb just underneath the cut at his eyebrow. "I had meant to just take care of you, but then I-"

Liam shook his head, pressing a little kiss to Zayn's lips to silence him. "Don't. It was not your fault, you didn't ask for that creep to grab you," He assured before a little smile crossed his face. "And how can you say you aren't taking care of me? Look at you. You've been so careful calming me down and cleaning me up, and now you've got your alpha's knot in you. I'd say you're doing an amazing job taking care of me." 

Zayn seemed to relax with the reassurance, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Liam to hold him close, pressing kisses to his cheek and the top of his shoulder while Liam just murmured gentle praises to him, one hand caressing at his thigh gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second part with more between all three of them, and the relationship between them. ^-^

Everything had gone rather well after Liam and Zayn's 'moment' together. The omega had already been so close with him, but afterwards, he could always be found somewhere near Liam. He stuck to the alpha's side when they were being shipped and ushered place to place over the next couple of days, as if he didn't trust to let him go. 

It had gotten out to the public rather quickly that Liam was an alpha- a violent one at that, but he didn't much care what the media had to say. There were plenty of people who had seen the videos and came to his defence for protecting his omega. Alphas fighting wasn't as rare as someone might think, and it honestly hadn't been as bad as it could have gotten. Although, the closer Zayn's heat got, the more easily agitated Liam got. 

It was less than two days before the Zayn's cycle when Louis got it into his head that he wanted Liam as well. He and Harry had heard what Niall said he'd seen when he walked in. He couldn't imagine being so turned on that he would be quite that way, dripping and wet like Niall swore Zayn was- "Fuckin he was soaked! He had Liam totally drenched."

If it was ever brought up around the two of them, Zayn would always blush, but Louis had seen a sure little smirk on Liam's face at least a couple of times, and he couldn't help but want to test him himself. He was sure, that with how riled up Liam was, it wouldn't take much to get him into bed. They had an interview that day though, and Louis couldn't help but tease the alpha- in more ways than just one. 

Today, Liam unfortunately had been seated front and centre, and he just knew that would mean he was getting the most questions. As they waited for the interview, Louis reached to massage lightly at Liam's shoulders and the alpha dropped his head back onto the back of the couch to look up at him. Leaning over him, Louis couldn't help but press a little kiss to Liam's lips, his massaging getting to be a little more firm. 

When he pulled away, Liam had a little smile on his face, and he reached up to lightly caress at Louis' cheek. "Can I do something for you?" 

Louis shook his head with a smile, one of the ones that crinkled softly at the corners of his eyes- one of the ones that Liam loved to see. It meant that his omega was happy with him, and that was all Liam wanted. Louis' hands moved up the sides of Liam's neck, gently cupping his jaw to where he slipped his thumbs back and forth over his cheeks gently and Liam couldn't help but close his eyes. He loved the soft touch of an omega, and Louis' hands were so small compared to nearly everyone in the band. Even Zayn had bigger- though usually more gentle- hands than Louis did. 

The caress slipped away from him soon enough though, and Liam opened his eyes to lift his head, a little frown on his face. The interviewer was there, adjusting her mic at the front of her shirt, and Liam sighed, aware that this was going to be a long day. 

She went through the usual spiel, introducing herself and the band, asking their names and what they had presented as. Now that it was clear that all of them had a presentation of some sort, management seemed to think it was fine for them to finally just come out with it. 

"So, Liam-" Here it comes. "As an alpha, how difficult is it to be in a group with two omegas?"

He pushed a smile to his face. Of course that would be her first question. "It's not difficult at all. I've got two lovely betas to keep me in line, and even though they're omegas they're still my best mates."

"Well anybody that knows anything about omegas will have something to say about their heats. Have you ever helped either of them through one?"

Liam narrowed his eyes slightly, obviously not appreciating that. "That's... highly inappropriate. No, if you must know. You're two questions in and that's what you come out with- my omega's heats?"

"Your omegas?"

"Yes, my omegas," Liam repeated. "And Niall and Harry are my betas- the whole band is my pack. We're all good friends and we're all there for each other."

"Speaking of being there for each other- I heard about that scrap you had a few days ago- you've still got the cut from it. What exactly happened there?" 

Zayn jumped to his rescue then, leaning over to take the attention for himself. "We were walking into the hotel when I felt somebody grab hold of me and like, pull me back. Some random alpha had grabbed me and Liam came to my rescue." He shifted to pull his sleeve up, showing off the still healing scrape marks over his arm. "The guy hurt me, and I think Liam's instincts just sort of took over."

"That's fair," The interviewer said. "People should know not to mess with omegas in the first place. I'm sure you've got some alphas on your security team." 

This time it was Niall that answered and he nodded. "Oh ye," He said, obviously playing up his accent a little. "Paul's an alpha, him and Liam have already had a pretty intense staring match."

"Starting fights with your own team now, Liam?" The woman asked. 

Liam couldn't help the way he grit his teeth together, a little muscle in his jaw tensing. He felt an arm drape over his shoulders as Zayn leaned lightly against him, and he knew the omega was trying to calm him. 

"I didn't start that fight," He said. "And it wasn't a fight with Paul either. I wanted to do one thing, he wanted me to do something else- we were just testing to see who would give up first." 

"And who was it?" 

"I've been an alpha for a couple of weeks- Paul for over twenty years, who do you think?" 

"I can see you've got quite the quick temper now, how does that affect you other boys?" The interviewer asked. 

There was silence for a long moment while Liam just seethed to himself until finally Louis answered. "It doesn't. Liam's an alpha- and yeah he gets frustrated pretty easily, but he doesn't take it out on us. If you'd stop insinuating that he's a violent, untrustable animal, maybe he wouldn't be so easily put off by you." Louis leaned forward with the last words, draping his arms over Liam's shoulders in an almost protective way. 

"He's not dangerous. He's only ever been sweet and supportive and... protective of us," Zayn agreed. 

"Just cause he's an alpha doesn't mean I don't still trust him one hundred percent," Harry commented. "He's never done anything to make us doubt him."

"He's still a really good guy," Niall agreed with a nod. "Even after he's now presented. He hasn't changed a bit- it's you that's setting him off."

The interviewer seemed to falter with all of that, and she changed her tune real quick. She moved on from questioning the alpha, shifting to more tame and appropriate topics. Slowly, Liam relaxed, noticing that Zayn was still leaned against his side, and Louis still had arms draped over his shoulders. He really appreciated that they would be so quick to jump in and calm him whenever there was any sort of situation. He let out a soft breath, settling back into the couch, feeling the way that Louis let one hand lightly brush back and forth over his chest, almost as though in reward for calming down. 

Thankfully, the interview with that particular woman didn't last much longer, and the group of them were given a break to regroup. Since he still had the two omegas on him, Liam was the last to stand from the couch. He realized belatedly that he still had Louis' hands on him, and nearly before he could comprehend, the omega moved to hop right up onto his back. 

As Liam had moved, Louis had stepped right over the back of the couch to stand on the spot Liam had previously been in, just so he could do this. Of course, he could have easily reached from the floor, but jumping from here made sure that he got a good grip around Liam's shoulders. It seemed an almost automatic thing for the alpha to catch him too, strong hands moving to hold underneath his thighs to keep him up. 

"Louis?" 

"Yes, alpha?" The words were overly sweet and obviously teasing, but Liam couldn't do much more than shake his head and smile, moving to start walking toward the break room the five of them were going to be shoved into for the next hour or so. 

Once there, Louis thankfully lowered himself to the floor, but he didn't let go of his alpha. Even as Liam moved to sit on one of the arm chairs, Louis crossed with him, taking a seat directly in his lap, leaning against his chest. Liam had a feeling that something was up, and he stroked a hand gently up over Louis' side. 

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, tipping his head down a bit to murmur the words to the omega. 

"I'm just fine, alpha, don't worry," Louis assured, tightening his arm around Liam's shoulders. 

"Are you sure? You're being awfully clingy," Liam said gently, those warm hands caressing up and down over Louis' back and sides. 

Louis nodded, the movement knocking lightly against the edge of Liam's jaw. "I'm good. I just want to have some time with you. Zayn's been hogging all your attention." 

Liam released a little breath, tipping his head to press a couple little kisses against the side of the omega's neck. "I hope you don't feel like I've been neglecting you. I'm sorry, Louis. I hadn't even realized." 

"I know, I don't blame either of you," Louis assured, placing a little kiss against the edge of Liam's jaw. 

There was movement and then Louis shifted to give Zayn some space to sit with the two of them, taking up the other half of Liam's lap. "Our alpha can take care of you Louis. All you have to do is ask." 

Liam shifted to wrap one arm around each of them, holding the both of them close. "I can take care of both of you," He promised. 

Louis lifted his head to look up toward Liam, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the alpha's lips. Liam shifted his hold on him and Louis couldn't stop the little sound he let loose as that strong hand moved to squeeze at his ass, lifting him slightly. Zayn- unable to help himself, leaned in to press a few little kisses over Liam's neck. There was some movement across the room, and Liam opened his eyes to glance over, noticing that Niall and Harry had moved to different seats, to start up their own conversation, obviously giving him and his omegas their space. 

He felt a hand at his chest, the touch obviously trying to get his attention. Another hand was at his lower stomach, but it didn't take long before it was cupping his dick through the jeans he was wearing, that little palm rubbing over him. He broke from the kiss he was caught in with Louis to speak. 

"Are you gonna share?" Both of the omegas nodded and Liam let his hands move. "Then share, babes. Get on your knees for your alpha."

They were both off his lap within moments, hands tugging at the button and zip of his jeans. Liam reached down, slipping his hand into his boxers once the denim was out of the way, pulling his length from the fabric. Louis let out a little whimper and before the alpha had to say a word, he leaned in to fit his lips to the base, just at the most sensitive spot where his knot would be. He felt the oh so familiar feeling of Zayn's soft mouth as lips dragged up over his shafts. There was so much going on, hands and lips and tongues all over him, but Liam fucking loved every moment of it. 

It took but a handful of moments for him to harden up fully, and Louis lifted his head a little. He reached overtop of Zayn who shifted back as well to watch as Louis pulled the alpha's foreskin down over the head of his cock. The heat of his tongue traced over the sensitive skin, flicking back and forth just at the underside where he knew it would be the most sensitive. 

"Oh... yes, good boy," Liam praised breathily, slipping his fingers through the soft brown hair to hold to it gently. 

A moment passed and another soft mouth moved to join with Louis' and Liam couldn't help but tip his head back, looking over the two omegas as they fawned over his cock gently. Louis was the first to reach the thick bead of precum that had nearly bubbled over at Liam's slit, and he dragged his tongue over it. Before he could close his mouth, Zayn was upon him, pulling him into a deep, open mouthed kiss, and Liam could only watch as they shared that first taste of him reverently. His cock twitched lightly with the show, and the two omegas glanced at him for a moment. 

Zayn broke from the kiss to take hold of Louis' hands, and neither of them seemed to think anything of it as he dragged the flat of his tongue over the other omega's palms. Liam understood what he was doing as soon as those slick hands wrapped around the girth of him to begin stroking slowly. Zayn's moved to join them moments later and together, the two omegas began to pleasure him slowly. Both of his hands moved to slip into soft hair and the two let him pull them closer. 

Two pairs of soft lips teased at the head of his cock, and he couldn't stop the groan he released. Zayn shifted, and Louis lowered his mouth to give him space to wrap his lips around the alpha's tip. Liam just watched, loving to see those soft lips stretched wide around him as Zayn's tongue swirled slowly. He watched Louis lift one hand to press a soft palm to the back of Zayn's neck to push on him. 

"C'mon Zee," He purred to the other omega, and Liam took in a quick breath as Zayn slipped further down onto him. 

It took less than another couple inches for Zayn to gag, but he didn't pull away, he just began to slowly bob his head. The alpha tightened his hand in Zayn's hair, unable to keep himself from pushing his hips up lightly and Zayn whined on him as he hit against the back of his throat. Hands moved to the light curve of where his knot was, pressing firmly to rub back and forth over the sensitive area and Liam released a sharp moan. 

Zayn pulled back off of him, hands moving up to slick through the saliva on him before he began to stroke over him firmly, his movements quick and sure. Louis' little palms stayed at the base, using that same back and forth swirling motion and slowly, he could feel the tension beginning to build up. 

"How long does he go, Zayn?" He asked, sounding somewhat breathless. 

"Fuck... minutes. I was so full up from it I could barely move." 

"We're gonna have to-"

"I know." 

Liam had no idea what they were going on about, but he didn't much care. He was too focused on the feeling of those hands on him and the pleasure beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach. His hands tightened automatically on both omegas, his fingers curling in their hair and Louis could feel it coming. Without warning, he moved to wrap his mouth around Liam and the tension beneath his hands burst. 

He couldn't stop the way his eyes widened as his hands were forced further apart, and rather suddenly, his mouth was full to overflowing. He tried- he really did try to keep up with it. His hands continued with their movements at Liam's knot, and though he loved how it felt just under his palms, he couldn't help but wish he had it inside of him instead. 

He felt a soft hand at his cheek, and Zayn moved closer- close enough that Louis could feel his breath. He pulled away only for Zayn to immediately take over and he pulled back to finally take in a proper breath, glancing up to watch Liam. The alpha's eyes were closed, his head tipped back in absolute bliss as he seemed to just enjoy what they were doing. His hands had softened, fingertips stroking over his scalp lightly in an almost silently praising way. The omega loved it. 

As Zayn had said, it took several minutes for Liam to even slow though once he did, it wasn't long from there before he stopped completely, and he reached down to lightly push Louis' hands away from his knot as it began to go down slowly. Zayn- who had taken the last turn- finally pulled back, holding onto the alpha's cock lightly until he was soft enough to tuck back into his boxers. 

They both fixed his clothes for him and almost in unison, they moved to stand and climb into his lap. He looped his arms around both of them, letting them lean against his chest comfortably. He was so relaxed underneath them, and Louis couldn't help but be rather proud of that. He and Zayn both just curled against him as he calmed, his hands shifting to pull up the hems of their shirts to touch at bare skin. 

Zayn let out a little breath, tipping his head to press a couple soft kisses against the side of Liam's neck just under his jaw. "I am so fucking wet..." 

Liam let out a breathy little laugh, finally lifting his head from the back of the chair. "I'd help with that, but I'd only make it worse," He teased. "I'm glad to see neither of you drowned though." 

Louis laughed, shaking his head. "Almost. I certainly wasn't expecting quite that much. I've never been with an alpha before."

"No?" Liam asked, tipping his head to the side a little bit with a little smile. 

"Neither had I, until you," Zayn said from the side of his neck. 

"Where was I supposed to find an alpha that would actually take care of me on short notice?" Louis teased. "I just did it myself."

"Well, you've got one now." 

Louis couldn't help but smile, and he wrapped his arms around Liam, nuzzling lightly into the crook of his neck, just enjoying having his alpha so close. It was nice to have the reassurance that he would always have Liam there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Louis had been hyperactive and bouncing off the walls all day, just exuding this sort of restless energy that even a rather strenuous concert hadn't dulled in the least. He refused to sit still in the car on the way back to the hotel, and he was obnoxiously, unforgivably loud in the tiny space while he bounced from seat to seat. While it was sort of endearing, Liam couldn't help but feel an edge of irritation slip through him as Louis shrieked. 

Liam's jaw tightened to the point that his teeth grit painfully together. "Louis!"

It was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and the entire car went absolutely silent in less than a moment. He was faced with those big, wide blue eyes as his omega gaped at him, obviously never expecting to hear that sort of tone from him. 

"I have had enough of your shit! Get your ass back here and sit down!"

Louis was immediately moving to clamber over the seat, dropping himself into the space next to Liam wordlessly. He pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them as he just sat mutely next to the alpha. He was still thrumming with energy, and now Liam could feel it just rolling off of him, but Louis held it back, biting deep into his bottom lip. He was fidgety, picking at the creases of his jeans as he tried to force himself to stay still. 

Liam wasn't sure what he could do for him, but there was another few minutes before they reached the hotel, and he knew he had to do something. Reaching over, Liam gently slipped his hand over Louis' knee and down over his thigh, feeling the way he stilled instantly. 

"It's alright omega," He said gently. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Your alpha will help you, I promise."

Louis relaxed slightly, and Liam lifted his arm to let the omega lean against his side and wrap both his arms around him. The grip was too tight, and Liam could swear he could feel Louis' heartbeat against him, but he would fix that soon enough. Louis wouldn't be doing much thinking soon. 

When they finally pulled up at the hotel, Liam placed a hand at the back of Louis' neck, feeling him bend to the dominating hold instantly as he just let Liam steer him through the thankfully rather sparse crowd out front. He and Louis were through the doors first, and they were into the first elevator. Liam paused for a moment to wait for Zayn, who was running across the lobby toward them, and he just barely managed to slip into the elevator before the doors closed. 

"Alpha..." He glanced between Liam and Louis for a moment, noticing the hold and the set of Liam's jaw. His omega side seemed to take over in that tiny space then, and he shrank back a little bit, those big golden eyes trained on Liam. 

"C'mere omega," Liam said gently, lifting his other arm, and Zayn was there immediately to tuck himself underneath it. "Neither one of you are in trouble, okay? Zayn, I want you to spend some time with Niall and Harry for a few hours, I think Louis needs some alone time with your alpha."

Zayn nodded easily from where he was laid against Liam's chest. "Yes, alpha," He said softly. "Please don't hurt him." 

Louis sucked in a little breath, his eyes widening slightly at Zayn's concern, but Liam was soothing away any worries before they could take root. "No, I won't hurt him. I'm just gonna help him relax." 

Zayn nodded again, shifting to wrap both arms around Liam's waist. "I'll see you later?" 

"Of course you will. You're always welcome to sleep with us, omega," Liam said, pressing a soft kiss to Zayn's lips. "When you're ready for bed, come to my room." 

He moved to wrap his arms around both omegas, holding them close until the elevator stopped. When they stepped out, Liam pulled Zayn into a warm, loving kiss, holding him tight around the waist. "I'll see you later, sweetheart," He said gently. 

Zayn pressed in for one more kiss, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. "Okay, alpha," He said gently. "I'll be there."

Liam released his hold, letting Zayn go. He watched Zayn walk down the hall a little ways toward Niall's hotel room. He paused as he opened the door, turning to wave gently to Liam before he stepped inside. Liam wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders, leading him down a few doors in the other direction to his own room, where he unlocked the door to gently push Louis inside. 

"On the bed," He said. "And get those clothes off." 

Louis was quick to obey, beginning to strip off his clothes while he crossed the room, though he was stopped the moment that his shirt hit the floor. 

"Oh, uh-uh pick that up," Liam said, raising an eyebrow in a disapproving way. "You know better than that." 

The omega flushed deeply, ducking his head in an embarrassed way as he leaned to pick up the shirt. "I'm sorry alpha." 

"Louis."

The word had him stopping in his tracks and turning on the spot to face Liam. "Yes alpha?" He asked gently, his tone just a little shaky. 

"Come over here."

Louis swallowed down the tension that began to claw it's way up his throat, and he slowly padded across the room back toward Liam, pausing just a couple feet in front of him as he fiddled with the shirt he was holding.

"Are you afraid of me?" Liam asked with a slight frown, tipping his head to the side a little. 

"N-No, I'm just... just nervous," Louis said. "I've never- I've never been with an alpha before, you know that." 

Liam softened, stepping forward to gently take the shirt from Louis' hands, tossing it onto a nearby chair before he reached to smooth his hands over the warmth of Louis' waist. "I'd never hurt you." 

The reassurance seemed to help Louis calm his nerves a little bit, and he shifted to lean forward into Liam's hold. "I just... I'm sorry, alpha, I didn't mean to get under your skin. Could you just- I need you to be patient with me. I need you to love me right now."

The alpha let out a soft breath before he reached up to caress gently over Louis' cheek as he nodded. "I can do that for you." 

The words were soft and genuine, and they had Louis surging up onto his tiptoes to press his lips to Liam's, both arms wrapping around the back of his neck. Liam's hands tightened a little, holding firmly to Louis' waist to pull him into the kiss. He felt the hold at his neck tighten, and he slipped a hand down to Louis' ass just as those long legs encircled his waist. He let one warm palm slip down one gorgeous thigh, unable to keep his fingertips from squeezing into the yielding flesh. 

A little moan hummed against his lips, and a little hand curled into the back of his shirt tightly. He broke from the kiss to press his lips to Louis' neck, sucking a light mark up to the skin as his feet began to automatically carry him toward the bed. Louis clung to him, loosening his hold only as he felt the cool softness of the bed beneath him. Liam pressed him into the linen, those large hands being so gentle with him as they caressed up over his sides slowly. 

Liam's mouth was soft against the front of his shoulder, the light stubble dusting over his chin dragging lightly over his skin as gentle lips traced soft kisses over Louis' collarbone. The omega slid his hands down over Liam's back, fingertips curling near the hem of his shirt to tug it upward. Liam sat up after a moment, dragging his shirt off by the collar of it to toss it onto the foot of the bed before he was upon Louis again. Hands traced up over his arms and Louis found himself easily following the movement, stretching his arms over his head to where Liam pressed his wrists into the mattress with one wide palm. Those soft lips traced a slow trail down over Louis' chest until he reached one pink nipple to close his lips around it, drawing his tongue in a slow circle which had Louis keening beneath him, pressing up toward his mouth. 

"Liam~ alpha, please," Louis moaned breathlessly, his hips surging up to find some friction against Liam's lower stomach. 

"Roll over," Liam said, squeezing lightly at Louis' waist to guide him. Instantly as soon as he was on his belly, Louis was pressing up against him, the curve of his ass fitting near perfectly against Liam's hips. "I want you to stay right there." 

Louis nodded, more than willing to do anything for Liam in that moment. He kept his arms right where they were, his back arched to keep his ass in the air. Hands slipped over the stretched fabric of his jeans, and Louis groaned lightly as Liam's fingers circled his waist to undo the button and ease down the zip. They were tugged down over his hips along with his boxers before they were discarded onto the end of the bed with Liam's shirt. 

The omega felt kisses drop against the back of his shoulder as Liam's hands traced over his hips slowly, and some part of him just knew that the alpha was trying to force himself to take this slow. He appreciated it, he really did, but by this point Liam had already brought out the omega in him, the part of him that had him arching up for some kind of contact, his body fitting against his alpha firmly. 

"P-please Liam..." Louis closed his eyes, biting deep into his lip as he tried to bury a needy little moan into the sheets, but Liam was having none of that. 

Louis let out a little cry as fingers curled into the softness of his hair to drag his head backward, forcing his neck to arch back as Liam pressed firmly against his ass from behind, the front of his jeans rubbing roughly over the sensitive skin. "I wanna hear you, omega. Don't hide from me."

He was sure that Louis would have nodded if he could have, but he still had a tight hold on the locks beneath his fingers. "Y-yes alpha." 

"Good boy," Liam praised, slipping his fingertips down over the back of Louis' neck as he released his hold on his hair. "Now c'mon, present for me." 

As Liam pulled back, Louis was immediately pressing upward, his knees pushing apart as he spread those luscious thighs for Liam. He curled his arms up underneath himself, his cheek pressed against the soft sheets as he looked back toward Liam, biting his lip. He felt hands on his ass, and then the alpha was leaning closer, pressing little kisses over his hip, following the curve of his ass slowly. 

He couldn't help but groan as he drew closer to the heady scent of Louis' slick. His wasn't quite as sugary as Zayn's was, but he was still very much a sweet omega and the scent of him went straight to Liam's cock. 

"I want you dripping," Liam purred, sinking his teeth into Louis' left ass cheek, leaving the impression of his bite behind. "I want you to fucking soak my bed- cover us both in your sweetness." 

Louis moaned, curling his hands into the sheets as Liam bit down on him. "Make a mess of me, alpha..."

"Oh I certainly will," Liam assured, reaching to cup Louis' ass, pulling him further open to look over that little pink hole. Louis was already wet, his body readying for anything Liam could give him. 

Without anymore thought on it, Liam leaned to drag his tongue over that sweet pucker, hearing the little high pitched moan that Louis released with the touch as he rocked back a little bit. Liam just let him, loving to have the omega's approval in what he was doing. Lightly, he shook his head back and forth, burying his tongue into Louis deeply and eliciting another pleased moan. He didn't think on it as he raised one hand, pulling back to watch as he slapped his palm against Louis' ass, watching the soft flesh jiggle lightly before he squeezed his fingers in firmly. 

He leaned to press his lips to the handprint, hearing Louis give a little whine. "You know, I have always admired your ass Louis," He teased lightly. "Always wanted to know what it was like to have it bounce on my cock." 

Louis let out a breathless groan, closing his eyes as he pushed himself back against Liam's touch. "Give it to me." 

"I will babe," Liam promised. "Just as soon as I'm done having my fun."

The omega whined, biting his lip harshly as Liam leaned to again drag his tongue over Louis' hole, pressing his lips to the rim of him. He was starting to drip, soaking Liam's mouth and lower face as he pressed more firmly against him with a rough groan. Louis closed his eyes with a pleased moan, feeling the stubble across Liam's face scraping lightly over the sensitive skin of his ass. 

He'd never once had somebody go dkwn on him like that, and he couldn't help but love Liam's eagerness. The younger male wasn't at all afraid of taking whatever he wanted, and Louis wanted to give it all to him. He felt the drag of Liam's fingertips over his soaked hole before two pressed in slowly, both at once. Immediately, Louis moaned with the stretch, and when Liam touched against his prostate less than a few moments later, he couldn't help the reaction that spasmed through him. 

Liam seemed pleased with him as he came, and he slipped a third finger past his rim, pulling back to watch the digits sink into him slowly. He continued dragging back and forth over Louis' prostate, loving the way his body accepted so willingly, making more and more slick until it was slipping down Louis' inner thighs to pool beneath his knees on the bed. 

"Please..." He breathed, his voice already breaking with the pleasure Liam was bringing him. "Alpha, I need it."

Finally, seemingly done with his teasing, Liam pulled back to remove his fingers. He moved forward just enough to drag the length of his cock over Louis' hole, feeling the way the little muscle twitched with need. A little moan met with the movement and Louis automatically tipped his head to show off the back of his neck, submitting so easily to the alpha. 

Any thought of what he was going to do before this was shoved from his mind as he watched his omega bend completely to his will, ready and willing for anything he was being given. He let the alpha take over, immediately beginning to push forward the moment he felt the head of his cock press up against Louis' little entrance. The omega whimpered, his hands curling tightly into the sheets as his little body began to open up around Liam's large dick. He was so tight, squeezing so warmly around Liam and he just wanted to bury every inch of himself into that welcoming heat. 

Louis released a little cry as Liam's hands squeezed at his hips, dragging him backward to impale him onto the full length of Liam's cock rather quickly. Liam didn't give him a moment before he started, though Louis didn't need it. He was more intent on just holding himself back, trying not to cum yet again from the force Liam was using with him. 

Liam fucked into him roughly, each thrust feeling as though it would bruise him from the inside out with how big the alpha was, but his entire body was doing nothing but welcoming each and every inch. He couldn't stop moaning, and Liam seemed to enjoy hearing his pleasure. It made him press harder, angling himself until- 

Stars erupted in front of Louis' gaze and before he knew it, he was trembling and slumping against Liam with the force of his newest orgasm. He could hear the slick between their bodies, feel it slipping down over his thighs and belly. Liam was absolutely lost in it, fingertips tracing through the mess to spread it up and over Louis' hips or down across his back. 

Some part of him was so proud that his alpha was so interested in his slick, that he was sweet enough for him. Part of him had always been a little self conscious over that, but Liam was loving all over him and fucking into him just right. He could never have thought that his first could be like this. 

Liam's hands slipped up, his palms pressing into the softness of Louis' chest to pull him up so he was more sitting into Liam's lap, his fingertips pressing in as he pulled the little omega back onto rougher thrusts, feeling him begin to soak his lap. "C'mon babe, bounce that pretty ass on your alpha." 

Louis moaned, pressing his knees further apart as he just let instinct take over, letting Liam lead him completely. By the time Liam was fucking up with his pace, bouncing his hips up and down forcefully, Louis was nothing more than a whimpering, slick filled mess. He couldn't seem to manage to stop himself from coming either. His cock was so hard it pressed firmly up against his belly, drooling all over his lap as he struggled to keep up with Liam's pace. 

"You want this knot?"

"Yes!" Louis tossed his head back onto Liam's shoulder, grinding back with a newfound strength. "Alpha please... knot me."

Liam just continued with his rough pace for another minute or so, with Louis begging for him every step of the way. It wasn't long before he could feel the pressure building, and almost before he knew it, his knot had begun to inflate. Louis shrieked as it was forced into him by a hard thrust, only for it to be dragged right back out of him in nearly the same moment. On the next pass though, he felt it expand, felt the way it pressed so painfully firmly into his insides, locking Liam inside of him. 

He was absolutely lost in the feeling of having Liam like this, of taking his first knot, he nearly forgot- before he could think of it, he was rather suddenly being flooded by warmth and Liam was squeezing him close, hips riding up against him lightly. He could feel Liam inching his knot deeper into him, feel the way his belly began to fill as he was just held where he was. 

He heard Liam growl against his shoulder, felt the possessive sound slip over his skin as he closed his eyes and relaxed against his alpha, taking everything and anything he could possibly give him. Liam shifted to carefully roll the two of them onto their sides, holding Louis close to himself as he kept his knot as deep inside of him as he possibly could. 

"I love you, Liam," He breathed, feeling the alpha freeze behind him for a moment before he was pulled more firmly back against his chest. 

"As I love you, omega," Liam said, and though it was obvious he was trying to make his tone sound more gentle, he was still a little caught up in his alpha side. 

That was completely fine though, Louis loved that part of him just as much as he loved the rest. They laid together like that, their hands and bodies entwined until finally, minutes later Liam began to slow and then his knot began to go down slowly a few moments later. Louis just waited, more than comfortable just like this. 

They showered together, stripped the sheets off the bed and moved to lay on top of the nlankets with a spare one to use to cover up with. Louis was already asleep by the time the door opened many minutes later, and Zayn padded quietly across the room, moving to get into bed with the two of them. 

Liam welcomed him easily, wrapping one arm around him as the omega leaned against his side comfortably. Closing his eyes, Liam let out as soft breath, surrounded by his omegas, feeling like the luckiest alpha on the face of the planet. He felt a soft kiss press to his lips, and he smiled up at Zayn, pulling him down for another one. 

"I love you, omega," He said gently. 

Zayn smiled widely, holding tight to Liam. "I love you more." 

He felt a few kisses trail down over his cheek and the edge of his jaw before Zayn was snuggling warmly against his side to get his sleep. Liam let out another gentle breath, looking up  
toward the ceiling as he just let the feeling of his boys overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Liam and Louis get their alone time together! I may write something else for this, but don't hold your breath, I don't quite even have an idea of where it might go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ended up enjoying some part of this ^-^
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to see more or not!


End file.
